


-Remember Me By-

by ChubbyBudgie



Series: One Shot Collection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I did my bestest :'(, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Other, Please forgive any grammatical errors, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Sassy, Reader is any Gender, Sorry Not Sorry, To any Richard's-Please Don't Hate Me, idk what other tags to add, nothing graphic though, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBudgie/pseuds/ChubbyBudgie
Summary: Dive into your memories and try to recover what it is you've forgotten.Everything seems to be unchanged, but you feel like something is missing; something important that belongs to you, but what is it you're forgetting?What events lead you to forgetting? Who was involved? Will you be able to recover what is lost?Start from the very beginning, and trace your steps back to the present; it defiantly involves Sans, so starting from your first encounter with him is the best starting point.Maybe if you can remember, there will still be a chance to save whatever it is that's been taken from you.(Customary to all good reader-inserts; [y/n] is in place of the readers name. Information aside, please enjoy the read ^_^)





	-Remember Me By-

The memory of your first encounter with the tall; dark and intimidating monster is all too vivid. At the time, you never would have considered him at all handsome. If anything, you found him to be rude and annoying as all hell. Years of being a business consultant would never have been able to prepare you for an animated skeleton with an attitude.

 

While you weren’t at al scared, you were surprised, sure, monsters have been among humans for a few years; there was always a new monster to encounter. But when you are being boldly harassed by an ass-hat while trying your best to break a deal with a new client in a relaxing bar, it’s very hard to keep your cool.

 

You lost your temper, and your client deal. Worst of all, you lost a bit of your pride when the prick broke into laughter right in your face. But what you didn’t lose was your self-respect, and held your ground. Standing toe to toe, chest to chest with a monster whose pointed teeth grew into a shit eating grin.

 

He stuck his hands into his jacket pockets, the damn thing smelt strongly of mustard. A tilt of his head would cause light to reflect of a golden tooth, the small red pinpricks in his sockets burning down into your fierce eyes. A soft low hum rumbled in his chest. You bet he felt proud of himself, everything about him screamed self-satisfaction.

 

“here I thought you were just a fine-lookin bag of flesh and bones, with a face to match. i’m glad to know that you’ve got an even hotter personality to make it a full package deal.” The beast rumbles in a deep tone, his words laced with a Brooklyn accent. Just listening to him speak made your blood boil even more. The damn nerve of this guy! Who is he to size you up, and play with you like this!?

 

“Don’t you have anywhere else better to be? Say, slave laboring for two bratty kids? Commanding monster minions for world domination? Literally anything but being a prick in my general facility?” You say snidely, placing a hand on your hip, and roll your eyes. Getting angry at some schmo isn’t worth the energy, you should just move on with your day.

 

The monster chuckles a bit, or was that a giggle? With a deep voice like his, it’s hard to tell. Either way, he’s whipping away a fake tear. The skeleton lets out a sigh, and takes a step back, holding up a hand of surrender.

 

“sweetheart, you sure know how to tickle a man’s funny bone~” He purrs, then holds out a hand in your direction. “how’s bout we start this over? i’m sans, sans the skeleton.”

 

Oh, this was a good setup, _perfect for a salty comeback_. You put on a sweet smile, looking to his hand, then to his face.

 

“Hello Sans, It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you,” You raise your hand, as if about to return his gesture, but instead slap his skeletal hand away. “I’m _uninterested,_ do have a good day~” You finish in a low purr. Turning on your heel, you leave the bar without faltering; leaving behind an awestruck monster.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Another memory, one that is quite a while after the first encounter; how long ago was the encounter from this memory? It is hard to recall, but it hardly matters. Sans didn’t let up on his forward interest in you; at the same bar, at the grocery store, when you’re out for a bite to eat-the comedian makes an appearance every so often. He gets under your skin, so often to the point that you’d put a reminder in your off-time schedule; ‘expect to deal with pesky skeleton’, because he had made it honestly made it clear that he wasn’t letting up.

 

You’d recently come to enjoy his annoying behavior though, because it was one of the few consistencies in your life. You’d admit that not many people stayed in your life; you were stubborn and hot-headed at best. Plus, you’d bury yourself in work and make little to no time for friends, so they drifted away. Sans’ consistency was appreciated, and even on days like this one; when work is rough, clients are pricks, and coworkers are insufferable.

 

Sitting at a quiet cafe, you’d made yourself comfortable at a small table, and ordered a hot beverage to cool your nerves. The setting was intended to help you relax, but your mind was still angrily buzzing. The man of the hour has invited himself to your table, making himself comfortable.

 

You had to look away before your drink reemerged through your nose. Sans was comically _too big_ for your table, it was like looking at a bear trying to settle itself at a child’s tea party.  You cough after swallowing your drink, slapping a hand onto the table loudly. The grin you’re trying to hide is plain as day. Sans isn’t sure what he did, but he grins at his handiwork, folding his hands on the table.

 

“gee Sweetheart, you look so happy to see me; i hope it’s my dashing looks.” Turning his head slightly to the left, he sits straighter, tying to lay a charmer. You manage to clear your throat, and put on a fake scowl.

 

“No, you still look like an idiot. I was just laughing at how the table is way too small for you.” You state plainly, and take a sip from your drink, “But you could say that. . . “

 

Sans looks to you with a curiosity; a chuckle rumbling in his chest as he leans down, the table creaks a little from the added weight. His head is far from meeting your level, but its close enough. “oh, so you do think I look dashing? i’m flattered sweetheart~.”

 

You playfully Roll your eyes, and set down your hot mug onto the table. Your cross your arms over the table and lean into it too, staring up at him with a challenge. “You wish bone boy, the bad-boy type is so overrated.”  You say with a sly smirk, raising a hand to rest under your chin. “I am happy to see a familiar face though . . . work’s been shit.”

 

Sans blinks at hearing your honesty, leaning back in his seat, he evaluates his options. He settles on wanting to hear you out, maybe he’d be able to crack some skulls and settle some of your problems. “let me order a coffee, you can tell me all about it sweetheart.” He states simply, and keeps to his word.

 

You remember getting a warm feeling in your chest; admiration, joy, relief, and something else. But you can’t seem to remember, it felt like something is missing.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

A deep friendship bloomed, one that felt strong. Sans was the big strong shoulder you could lean on when life was tough; he’d listen to you bitch about Richard at the office, how his filing is awful, he leaves the worst mess in the break room, his comments are completely inappropriate. But everything he did was not ‘firing’ worthy, just common nuisances.

 

Sans would always offer to help deal with some of the problem people you’d complain about, which you’d immediately decline. You could fight your own battles, and these battles were hardly worth making trouble over.

 

The skeleton had been pleasant company to be around, if not a bit overbearing and inappropriate at times. But there was no ill-intent behind them, simply playful. It was something you found charming about the brute; it complemented his comforting and sweet side. He was just a big ball of goof, and he always made outdoor activities interesting.

 

You’d been asked to water ol’lady Martha’s garden while, while she’d be away at her sisters for a week. It was a weekend, and you had no plans for the day, so doing the gardening your lovely neighbor was a pleasant pastime. Clad in simple three quarter-overalls, a pastel yellow t-shirt, and some flip-flops.  Water can in hand, mission _‘hydrate flower behbeh’s_ ’ was a go.

 

Only ten minutes in, your friendly neighborhood dingus made himself comfortable on the garden bench, his sudden appearances were still a surprise, but magic was just a weird concept that had no logic, so you’d chose to roll with it.

 

Paying no mind to the grinning idiot, you continued your job. Seems Sans wasn’t having it though, so he used his blue magic to yank the can from your hand, and up out of your reach. You jumped a few times to grab it back, but that would have been _too_ easy, so he would lift it higher from your grasp. Whipping your head in his direction, you looked to Sans with disbelief and horror.

 

“Saaaaaans! Give me back the watering can!” You whined out, slumping your shoulders forward, “The flowers need to be watered, stop being a baby and let me do my job!” You stomp your foot for good measure. The skeleton seems to contemplate your words, before giving a simple shrug.

 

Your relief was falsely placed, as Sans wore an even grin; he lowered the can, but also tipped it over in the process, letting water shower onto your head. A deep roaring laugh escaped the skeleton. Yelping loudly at the cold water, you retreat from your spot. Looking at Sans, then the can; the damn thing was moving forward to pour down on you again. So you came up with a new plan; side quest ‘run like hell’ was immediately added to your day.

 

No matter where you ran in the garden, there was nowhere that Sans couldn’t move the watering can, and he was moving it with little effort, while you were the one growing tired from running, wet from failed escape attempts thus far.

 

Yes, escape was impossible for you, but would the lazy skeleton be willing to move away from his own ‘reign of terror’? You laughed inside your head, even if you were a laughing mess from the skeletons prank. Your laugh of demise became a laugh of scheming, as you charged the skeleton and tackled onto him. You knew well that the monster wouldn’t be able to teleport away from you if you were attached to him, and he had the can perusing hot on your heels.

 

He didn’t see it coming, and wasn’t able to stop his actions. He’d been too shocked that you’d thrown yourself onto him. His face was glowing as he stared down at you, while you were laughing like an idiot. He only realized his mistake when you started squealing from the cold water, as he himself yelped from the contact of water, dropping the can off in the grass.

 

He raised a hand to run down his face, sighing out softly. Seeing his red face only made you laugh harder pleased that you’d managed to get back at him by embarrassing the big lug.

 

“stars sweetheart . . . you’re goin’ to be the death of me.” The skeleton grumbled.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

You remember the day that Sans had confessed his feelings to you; not the crude ones he’d used at the bar the first day you both had met, but genuine heartfelt emotions. Up until that point, you were very close, and you had so many emotions for the guy. Good emotions, great emotions even. You remember being to relieved and happy when he confessed.

 

You feel like you’re forgetting something though, something was missing from this memory, making everything feel incomplete. It was like you had forgotten something important, useful information that stringed everything together. It didn’t change the memories, but it made them feel off.

 

You were invited to a barbecue by Sans; he had mentioned that he and his friends and family were getting together to celebrate Monster Liberation. Your schedule was clear for the next few days, and you were quite familiar with the group of monsters, so saying no to the invite was out of the question. Good food and good company; who’d pass that up!

 

You brought a large homemade pasta salad, and alcoholic cocktail called Vodka Bramble; a combination of Vodka, lemon juice, simple syrup and some fancy alcohol called Crème de Mure Blackberry. Hard liquor was okay, but mixed drinks were da bomb. So you had to contribute to the cause. You were all adults at the party, so who could complain?

 

The food was amazing, compliments to Papyrus and Asgore for cooking; there was not one thing you didn’t complement about the spread. The monsters at the party broke into conversation about recent happenings in their life, politics; there was the occasional banter back and forth. It was all so homely; it’s been a long time since you celebrated with a group of people you genuinely liked.

 

Occasionally you’d look over at Sans, watching him argue with Alphys on the logistics of some smart people stuff, something about magic and science. You had trouble following, but were really interested in watching his gestures, and defend his point toward the yellow lizard.

 

Sans being both smart as heck, but also funny and a bit of a doof warmed your heart, it made you happy; seeing all the sides that made up the quirky bag of bones.  Finishing his heated debate, Sans had caught you staring at him, and flashed you a half smirk-half grin. Out of embarrassment and bashfulness, you looked away embarrassed, face warm as blood rushed to your cheeks. Oh geese. Why was his smile so pleasant? How dare he look handsome! Ugh!

 

A small bonfire was put up when night fell, and both you and Sans had gravitated towards each other as the night grew late. You lay down in the grass a ways away from the fire, keeping warm from the night chill. The skeleton settled down next to you, looking up at the sky and sighing out with content.

 

“y’know, the stars are one of my favorite things on the surface. s’one of the things i longed to see.” Sans begins, starting the conversation as you both lay down, his hands rest behind his head. “they shine brightly, guiding people who are lost, and make night worth the wait.”

 

His voice is a low rumble; it’s calm and pleasant to listen to. You hum out in response, turning your head to look at him, his expression is soft and relaxed, and a dust of red glows on his cheekbones. He looks so precious; you’d squeeze his cheeks if it wouldn’t ruin the moment. His red eye lights flick over to you from the corner of his socket, and the red glow slowly grows. You offer a warm smile of appreciation. The fidgety skeleton moves his hands to rest over his stomach, lacing his fingers together.

 

“s’not the only favorite thing that was worth waiting for. . . also not the only bright thing that makes this night great. . .” Sans say as he looks away, his face is becoming the second brightest glow on his bleached bones, aside from the fire. Scooting closer, you quirk a brow in question.

 

“Really? Sounds like some pretty important stuff, mind if I get in on the juicy details?” You ask playfully, rocking your feet from side to side. The monster beside you takes in a slow deep breath, and then turns his skull to look right at you. The combination of emotions on his face should be framed on a photograph.

 

“[y/n], sweetheart. . . i-i . . . stars. this is harder than I thought.” He says nervously, and tries to collect himself as he continues, “i am really glad you stuck around, n-not just here at the party, but with me in general. you make life so much more brighter, havin you around has made my life feel more complete than it’s ever been. . . I-I uh. . . stars. . “

 

You place a gentle hand onto his, offering a reassuring smile, trying to keep from bursting at the seams with joy. “Take your time Sans, I want to hear what you got to say.” Hearing your words seems to sooth his stress, as he releases a breath he’d been holding.

 

“[y/n] you are just too perfect-it makes my soul ache.” He clutches his chest with his other hand, his eye lights looking to you with hope, and worry, his voice still unsteady as he speaks. “sweetheart, i seriously love you, ya know? i want to be more than just ya pal. i wanna be there for you, more than I already am.”

 

Lacing your fingers in with his, you pull his hand close to your face, and hold it against your cheeks, your vision blurs from the tears forming in your eyes. You don’t know where this sudden emotion has come from, but it feels like a weight has been pulled off your chest, and everything emotion flows through your body more smoothly. You nod her head gently, bringing his knuckles to your lips.

 

“Yes, please yes, of course.” You say just above a whisper, voice shaking. ”Just your company has been more than I deserve, I’ve been so grateful for your patience and friendship. I’m more than happy to be with you, if you’ll have me.” The smile on your face hurts, and it warms your heart to see the skeleton’s face melt into a overjoyed expression.

 

Both heart and soul skip a beat; as the two of you share a soft embrace, lips coming together with teeth in a sweet kiss.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

The more recent the memory, the more of a blur it seems. The events blend together in disorienting swirls, making piecing out the scene a difficult challenge. The emotions are clear, all too clear in fact. Positive emotions bursting across your whole body, they dance and twirl alongside pleasure, blossoming across your skin in small bursts of electricity.

 

Two voices are clear in the room, but they somehow sound distant. Sweet sounds of passion mingle between the two, sharing sweet nothings, and words of encouragement, to keep going, to further their bonding embrace.

 

You can verify that one of the voices belong to you, though your pitch is rather high, and breathy. The other voice is deep in baritone, words and breaths almost in a growl. There is no hostility in their voice, only familiarity and love. It holds your name in high regard as he calls to you, and you reply with as much care, with equal longing.

 

Slowly piecing it together, you can recall that it is a night of passion, possibly one of many between you and Sans. The night feels important, as though the two of you shared more than just the physical embrace. But you cannot remember what is missing, what feeling you are missing from the time, what feeling that you are missing when recalling all of these events. You try and grasp at the thought, trying to remember what is so important; it’s at the tip of your tongue and just out of reach.

 

The though is slipping out of reach just as you try to grasp it, slipping through your hands like sand. No amount of clawing draws in the important clue, and it disappears along with the spine tingling memory.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

The day appears calm, in a blur but your emotions hold little regard for the events, but you feel an annoyance, a familiar annoyance. Dammit Richard, only you would be a clear person in blurred memories, you piece of petrified ass. You must be at work, another boring day at the office without a client.

 

You’re not sure of what he’s saying, but you really don’t like it, as in, you hate listening to him far more than you usually do. He must be saying something hateful again, probably directed towards you. Why do you put up with the guy? He’s nothing but a ball of negative opinion, negative attitude and negative ‘I’m a pig because I can’t pick up after myself’. Screw you Richard, go sleep in a ditch.

 

Huh, that’s a new feeling towards Richard. Worry? Why? Who would be worried for the guy? Worried of? That’d make a lot more sense. He’s doing something to cause worry, or maybe saying something that makes you worry. He’s . . .  threatening you? Why, what have you done to him?

 

Richard is aggressive, but something isn’t right. He’d not just aggressive, there’s something calculated in his eyes, his movements are rushed, but they aren’t improvised. What’s he doing? Where’s he taking you? Is anyone else seeing this? What time is it?

 

Fatigue is laced with your worry, and your worry is becoming fear. Is it a late shift? That would mean there are few people around the office. What business does Richard have this late? He’s never in late, what is he up to? The room is shifting, and there’s a pain in your wrist, he must be dragging you somewhere. Why is it so difficult to pull away from him?

 

“You poor child, you really must be under their influence. I can sense the bind placed onto your soul, that monster must have placed a spell on you.” You recognize Richards annoying voice, but its calm and laced with pity. You feel unsettled by this man, more than before.

 

Heat, so much heat, it burns all over your body. The pain seers all over your skin, the burning is coming from the core of your being, burning outward. What’s he doing to you, to your soul? You’re forgetting som…. No, you’re missing something, something is being taken away. Richard is burning something out of your soul, but what is it?

 

It all hurts so much, bubbling and boiling through your veins, you cannot stand, you cannot scream, it hurts to breath. What did Richard do to you? Are you dying? Where is he running off to? Why is the world shifting and turning? It’s hard to see, your eyelids feeling heavy.

 

No, don’t close your eyes! They might not open again! Stay awake, stay breathing, and call out for help! Someone! Anyone, help please! The beating of your heart, and your soul; it’s becoming slower. You can feel them slowing, it’s almost as painful as the burning feeling. Your nails dig into carpet that’s beneath you, when did you fall onto the floor? Where this that bastard Richard leave too? The weasel has left you to die, oh god don’t admit that you’re dying, stop it.

 

You call out, its faint, but it will have to do. But, nothing escapes your throat, no voice is physically manifested. It must be coming from your soul, right? You call out again, fainter this time; you must be calling to someone close right? Someone who can hear your agony? The air around you feels electric, static even. The sensation tickles your skin; you recognize that feeling, someone’s here to help; but who?

 

You can’t keep your eyes open any longer, the memory is slipping past your fingers. Who came for your, where did the bastard go? Where are you now? Where’s Sans? You need to see him; you don’t want to be alone! You’re scare, shivering, everything feels cold; you don’t want to be left by yourself. The cold is a little annoying, it’s all over your arm, but you can’t get it off. You feel so heavy, you’re still breathing, but its difficulty. You must be alive, right? But why’s everything so dark now? Where’s Sans?

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

You open your eyes slowly; the light around you is too bright. Your head feels as though its being pound by a jackhammer. Crap, why does there have to be light? You miss the dark already, go away light! No one likes you!

 

The cold feeling on your arm tightens, there is a rough voice belonging to it. Someone is with you in this, room? The light has decided to be less of a dick, and you can take in your surroundings. A white room, you’re in an uncomfortable bed, no wait, you’re just stiff, and the bed is fine.

 

A hospital, when did you get here? You don’t recall coming to the hospital in your past events, unless you are not stuck reliving your memories, and this is the now. Turning your gaze to the side, you can see a blue hand on your arm, the blue hand belongs to a blue woman, oh its Undyne, hello buff fish.

 

Undyne’s face looks relieved, as well as a few more familiar faces in the room; Papyrus, Alphys, Toriel, but where’s? Undyne gives your hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“There you are punk, that’s it, take is easy. You gave us a hell of a scare.” She says in a low voice, she’s standing next to your bed, with Alphys standing at her side, the yellow lizard is tying her best to look disinterested. Papyrus is in a chair beside the bed, he looks like an anxious, unkempt wreck. Toriel is behind the skeleton, her paws resting in his shoulders. They all came to see you in the hospital, that’s so sweet.

 

Your memories are beginning to come back to you, you are remembering the experience you had just gone through, the clearer memory strikes a pang of anxiety through you. Where’s Richard?! What if he comes back to finish the job?! Your eyes scan the faces within the room, and you swallow hard. Your saliva feels thick and pasty, and you shiver at the feeling. Your throat feels gravely when you try to speak.

 

“Where. . . “ You begin. You only now realize just how tired you are, recovering from a soul attack sure takes a lot.

 

“You are in the hospital, dear child. You are safe here.” Toriel says softly, her voice low to keep from startling you. You can only shake your head, that wasn’t what you were asking.

 

“W-where is . . . San. .” You knit your brows, halting your words, your throat feels like it’s filled with sand, where can someone get a glass of water around here? The others in the room stiffen, so they know where the big idiot is? Where is he?

 

Papyrus reaches a hand to your shoulder, his touch if soft, and the look on his face makes your heart drop to your stomach. Nothing good could come from that kind of look.

 

“My Brother Had Found You At Your Workplace; He Saw What Damage That Putrid Human Caused You.” Papyrus speaks in a low tone, his voice sounds pained, bringing you more worry. “The Idiot Brought You Home Before Running Off After The Human. We Took You To The Hospital To Recover. . . You. .” Papyrus takes in a breath, unable to continue. HE places his free hand over his face, slumping in his chair. Undyne picks up where Papyrus left off.

 

“You almost died [y/n], the human carved out the connection that you and Sans made. So he went after the guy, and gave him what he deserved. .“ She finishes off, but she doesn’t sound too happy either, what happened? Is he okay? Alphys reads the expression on your face, reading the question in your eyes. She sighs out, and looks away.

 

“He was ambushed by other humans, ones who have equal hatred for monsterkind as the one who attacked you. He had handled them just fine, but the surprise attack left him vulnerable, and he pushed himself too hard.” Alphys sighs one more, wringing her hands, she knew this part wouldn’t sit well with you. “He fell down [y/n], we aren’t sure he’s going to get back up.” She says just above a whisper.

 

Everything inside you feels like it’s being strangled; why were people so evil? Why would they do something to cruel to others? You both were so happy, why did they have to take that away?

 

“I-I want to see him, please.” You choke out; you don’t care how tired you are. You don’t care if you are still recovering, you need to see him, and you don’t want to be alone. You don’t want him to be alone. Undyne looks to you with stern eyes, she understands your pain, but she knows better than to abide your wishes.

 

“Listen punk, you almost died sixteen hours ago, you still need to recover-“ Undyne’s lecture falls under deaf ears, or-lack thereof. Papyrus is at his feet, and pulling the tubes and cables off of your arms and chest. His long thin arms slide under your knees and back, ever so gently he lifts you from the bed.

 

“H-hey! Papyrus! Listen you nerd, you can’t just take her!” Undyne hisses out, looking around at the humans passing outside the room. The skeleton stands straight, holding you close to his chest, he scowls down at the mermaid; resolve set in his features.

 

“YOU JUST WATCH ME UNDYNE. THESE TWO HAVE BEEN APART FOR TOO LONG, I CANNOT ALLOW THAT.” He is back to his old authoritative self, holding his head high above the other monsters, aside from Toriel. The goat monster only watches from the sidelines, not wanting to get in between the squabble. Alphys is unsure of how to intervene, or if she even should.

 

Taking the fish woman’s silence as his answer, the slim skeleton turns on his heel, and exits the room. His steps are brisk and unfaltering; doctors and nurses take notice of his occupant, and try to stop him in his path. He simply pushes them aside like discarded trash on the side of the road, they aren’t worth the patience. “DO NOT WORRY HUMAN, I WILL ENSURE YOUR SAFETY AND GET YOU TO MY BROTHER. HE SHOULD STILL BE IN THE MONSTER WARD.”

 

Even with his loud overbearing voice, you find comfort. You are grateful for the monsters help; you wouldn’t have been able to walk on your own, laying for a good some-odd hours has stiffened your muscles. Papyrus’ long legs make quick work of the distance to the monster ward, looking to the different doors along the hall; his red pinpricks scan the name tags beside the doors, be-lining for the one with his brother. Any doctors that were fallowing you both have since given up; there was no stopping the captain of the royal guard.

 

The room looked just like yours; white, sterile and with an occupant. Seeing Sans lying in the hospital bed made your heart and soul hurt, why did the big idiot have to go and do something stupid for you? You didn’t ask for it, and would have never asked for it if you’d known this would be the outcome. Soft sobs painfully escape you; all you want is to be close to the one you love.

 

Papyrus steps over to the bedside, and settles you down next to his brother. You waste no time curling up next to the large monster, sobbing into his side. Why did Richard go and burn out the soul connection you both made? What could have motivated the psycho to do such a thing, to interfere with someone’s relationship? You cling to the side of your boyfriend, clinging for dear life.

 

‘Don’t you dare go and leave, you promised you wouldn’t leave idiot! Please don’t go. I love you.’ Your soul hurts, where the connection was burned away. You don’t care, the connection was meant to keep the both of you close, and it worked just fine. It won’t ever change how much you love the monster; no one could ever carve that out of your soul. You do your best to reach out to him, body and soul. You want to know if there’s still something there, to know it he’s still there somewhere.

 

A soft groan erupts in the chest beneath you. Its faint, you would have missed it if your head want laying on him. Papyrus stirs in his place from behind you; having taken a seat beside the bed. He must have sensed it too. The other monsters have come to the room, to see what’s become of their two injured friends, and to scold Papyrus from acting to rashly.

 

The groan is louder this time, accompanied with slight shifting. The humming of the soul is faint, but it’s getting louder. You burry yourself into Sans’ side, hopping that whatever you’re doing is still doing the thing. ‘That’s right you idiot, you promised you’d stay by my side. Don’t think I’ll let you off easy and let you run off.’

 

The humming of the monsters soul is as loud as it can be, back at a steady rhythm. The connection wasn’t completely severed, thank god for Richard being sloppy with his work. The soul of the monster reply’s, it’s just above a whisper, but you can hear it clearly, as though he’s speaking into your ear.

 

‘geez sweetheart, cant a guy ever catch a break? you’re gonna be the death of me.’ His words are warm, familiar, and they help ease wash over you. Your sobs become lessened, and your curl into the monster’s chest, a wide smile breaking over your face.

 

“That’s it you big idiot, bring that bony ass back to the living. I’ve got a bone to pick with you, picking my fights for me. S-shame on you.” You sob happily into the skeleton’s chest, a large arm slowly come up and around your back, pulling you closer to the monsters chest.

 

The hand belonging to the arm rubs small circles into your back, a much more audible groan leaves the monster below you, rumbling through his chest like a drum. Sockets slowly open, revealing faint red eye lights, they looks around the occupants of the room, then stare down at you with intense focus.

 

“stars . . . you’re not gonna let me live that one down anytime soon, huh sweetheart?” He drawls, speaking in a low raspy voice; he sounds just as bad as you. You laugh at his words; it’s so good to hear that voice of his, to know that he’s still there.

 

“D-damn straight you bonehead,” You choke out, and burry your face into his chest. His arm stays right where it is, he wouldn’t dream of moving it. The other monsters in the room are in a mix of awe, shock and relief. As much as they want to question exactly how Sans was able to recover so quickly, the questions would be saved for later. Everyone is just happy that the both of you are safe and sound, and on the path to recovery.

 

The bulky skeleton shifts underneath you, pulling you up towards him. Cold smooth teeth are placed onto your forehead; the contact brings a warm feeling, running from the spot on your forehead, and all down your face. He keeps his hold of you, and speaks against your skin in a low raspy voice.

 

“as much as i hate making promises, I wouldn’t dream of breaking the one i made with you sweetheart.” His words reach your soul, your bury yourself into his words and his arms. “this promise my bond, so try and remember me by it, aright?”

 

You can only nod your head, smiling wide like an idiot. Wrapping your arms over his shoulder, you keep a firm place close to him. Not even in your dreams would you forget just how wonderful this monster is, or how deeply you love him.

 

“I’ll hold you to that Sans. I’ll remember this, till my very last breath.”


End file.
